During medical interventions, medical staff is often required to change the projection direction of an imaging system while performing medical actions at the patient, for instance during a surgery. Modern imaging equipment allows to generate images from different directions. In particular, the simultaneous activities of actively controlling an imaging system and performing medical interventions at a patient lead to a certain complexity which the medical staff has to manage. It has been shown that an effective handling of the imaging system by a medical doctor is critical to allow effective workflows during a surgery. US 2003/0043966 describes a radiation emission device and method, wherein the position of a focal point of an anode is dynamically controlled.